Dirty
by dani's random fox
Summary: Kagura the Boar sees Kyo the Cat and, in her depressed state, decides to befriend the outcast in order to feel better about herself.


* * *

Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is not mine, nor shall it ever be.

Kyo is five and Kagura is seven. I realize that Kagura might actually be six and Kyo four in book twelve, however, I am combining a little bit of book eight with this, too.

Summary: Kagura the Boar sees Kyo the Cat and, in her depressed state, decides to befriend the outcast in order to feel better about herself. Kagura/Kyo childhood friendship.

Why: At first I didn't like Kagura. I thought she was too forceful, but after I read and re-read book twelve, I realized why she does what she does and I felt bad for thinking poorly of such a wonderful character. I feel that Kagura is under appreciated and often portrayed unjustly in some fan fictions, not that I'm saying mine is showing a better side of her, or that mine is better in general. I put Rit-chan in just 'cause he's frippin' awesome.

Genre(s): General, Angst, Drama, and Friendship.

Guide:

'_Thoughts._'

"Talking."

Emphasized words will be italicized or bolded depending on the amount of feeling.

Flashbacks will be italicized and not introduced.

* * *

**Dirty**

'_Why do_ I_ have to have a vengeful spirit inside of _me_?'_

Kagura Sohma picked at the grass sadly, pulling up fistful after fistful. She sighed and looked up at the blue sky, '_Maybe…maybe it would be better if I was never born.' _

"I…I hate myself."

She began to cry, pulling up even more grass. She cried for what seemed like hours. She lay quiet, finally, and sniffed sadly. She wiped her eyes and stood up, brushing off the broken strands of grass. She took a deep shaky breath and turned around, ready to go home.

She paused.

A little boy stood at the entrance, watching her shyly. He was trying to hide behind the door, but he locked eyes with her the moment she turned around. Their eyes mirrored each other but his gaze broke as soon as she stepped forward. He turned and ran away, his mop of orange hair disappearing from her view.

"Hey-! W-wait!" she called out, running toward him, but it was too late; he was long gone.

She paused at the gate. Tears swam in her big, brown eyes. She said softly, whispering to his now gone form,

"Do you…do you hate me, too?"

* * *

"Mama…?"

The blonde woman turned around from the kitchen sink and gave Kagura a warm smile. Kagura's father had left just a few moments ago, giving Kagura an affectionate pat on the head and kiss on the cheek before he left for overtime. Loving pats and kisses where all he could give without her turning into a little piglet.

"Welcome home Kagura-chan, is something wrong?"

Kagura choked out a cry. Her eyes were now fixed on her mom, Suzume Sohma.

"Mama…" she cried. "Do you hate me?"

Suzume's face twisted with shock and horror, "No, no, Kagura-chan! I could never hate you. _I _

_love you_. Why would you say that?"

Suzume hugged her weeping daughter tightly, "Kagura-chan…"

Kagura cried heavily and said between sobs, "I-I can't run and play like other little kids and I can't hug Daddy. I can't be like other kids because I'm a freak"

She pulled away from her mom, "I…**I hate myself**! I hate myself for…for having a vengeful spirit inside me and…and because I'm a freak…I'm the worst person on earth…"

Suzume hugged Kagura and squeezed her gently, "Oh Kagura-chan…you…you're not the worst person on earth. You're the best thing to happen to me and your father. We both love you so much. Just because Daddy can't hug you doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I'm so glad you're my baby. Mine and Daddy's and no one else's." She chuckled, "And you're definitely _not_ a freak."

"R-really?" Kagura hiccupped softly.

Her mom smiled reassuringly and stroked her hair lovingly, "Really. I love you, my little piglet.

My precious, precious little piglet."

* * *

Kagura woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. She yawned and stretched, feeling much better than she did yesterday.

'_I don't remember falling asleep_.' She thought.

She brushed the thought off with a childish smile.

"Kagura-chan, wake up! Ritsu-san came over to play with you!" Suzume yelled cheerfully from the hallway.

"Rit-chan?!"

Kagura dressed quickly in white t-shirt and brown skirt. She came downstairs and yawned, "R-

Rit-chan!"

"K-Kagura-chan!" Ritsu's eyes watered.

'_Oh no…'_

"**I'M SO SORRY! I MADE YOUR MOTHER WAKE YOU UP FOR ME! I MUST APOLIGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD FOR COMING OVER HERE! I'M SORRY, WORLD, I'M SSSSOOOORRRRYYYY!!**" he screamed while running around frantically.

"Rit-chan!" Kagura interrupted loudly.

Ritsu stopped and looked at her anxiously, "Y-yes?"

"Let's go play in my room!" she said with a smile.

His shock disappeared and he gave her one of his rare smiles, "O-okay."

"Do you wanna play dress-up?" Kagura asked.

Ritsu nodded, "Sure."

"Okay!" Kagura dug through her clothes, looking for something big enough to fit him. "Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly, pulling out a dress, "You can wear this!"

"Are…are you sure, Kagura-chan?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with it?" she asked, confused.

"No! No, it's just a beautiful dress." He said softly.

'_Rit-chan thinks this dress is _beautiful?'

Truthfully, she picked the dress because it was the most hideous one she had. If Rit-chan was going to wear a dress, it might as well have been the ugliest one she possessed. Haru-chan and Momiji-chan refused to wear it, no matter how many times she begged.

He took the dress hesitantly. He turned around and took off his shirt.

Kagura busied herself by looking for something for her to wear.

"Ka-Kagura-chan?"

Kagura turned around. Ritsu looked very nice in her dress, more than she did anyway.

"You look cute, Rit-chan!" she lied.

"Kagura-chan…will you give me this dress?" he asked earnestly.

She looked taken aback, "You'd wear it?! More than once?!"

He peered at the floor forlornly, "Ye-yes. It feels very comfortable."

Kagura smiled, "Of course you can have it!"

He gave a quick, sad smile, "T-thank you!"

His sad expression reminded her of the boy she saw at the park. Maybe Rit-chan knew him.

"Rit-chan…"

"Yes?" he said, sitting next her. He looked very awkward in her dress. She wanted to giggle but she resisted.

"Do you know a boy with orange hair?"

"O-orange hair…" he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, orange hair and red-orange eyes."

He thought for a minute, "Hm…orange hair…doesn't the Cat have orange hair and red eyes?"

Kagura gasped, "The Cat?"

Ritsu nodded, "I remember my mother telling me about the Cat. She said that he had bright

orange hair and red eyes. She said his name was…was…" he stopped, at a loss for words.

"Was? Was what? What was his name?" Kagura asked eagerly.

"I-I can't remember!" he cried. "**I'M SO SORRY! ALL YOU WANT IS A SIMPLE NAME AND I CAN'T REMEMBER**!" he shrieked.

"R-Rit-chan! It's okay!"

"**NO IT'S NOT! I'M SORRY WORLD! I APOLIGIZE FOR MY FORGETFULLNESS**!"

"Ritsu-san! Your mom is here!" Suzume called.

"M-mother…?" he repeated softly. He looked at the ground sadly.

'_Rit-chan feels the same way, too.' _Kagura thought.

"Rit-chan?" Kagura said gently.

"…?" Ritsu looked at her mutely.

She gave him a smile, "Thanks for playing with me today."

He returned her smile with a small one of his own, "…You're welcome…Thanks for the dress."

* * *

"Kagura-chan…?" Suzume asked.

Kagura looked up from her food, "Yes, mama?"

"Did you have fun with Ritsu-san?"

Kagura smiled, "Yes. I'm happy he came over."

Suzume smiled. On the days Kagura's father had to work, Suzume let her daughter have friends over to keep her from being lonely. Sometimes Haru or Momiji, or Rin came over but today was Ritsu's turn.

"I'm glad…" Suzume said softly.

"Mama…?" Kagura said.

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you know who the Cat is?"

Suzume was surprised, "The Cat?"

"Yeah…I think I saw him yesterday. I saw a boy with orange hair at the park and I asked Rit-chan but Rit-chan doesn't remember his name."

"…Kyo…" said Suzume slowly

"Kyo…?"

"Kyo Sohma, the Cat."

* * *

On some nights when Kagura's father had to work out of town, Kagura slept with her mother.

She enjoyed sleeping with her mother, it was comfortable and it made her feel worth something more than just being the Boar. She snuggled closer to her mother, who was asleep.

'_Kyo Sohma, the Cat. The boy with the orange hair.'_

"Kyo-chan…I will be your friend…"

'_So that I'll feel better, too…_'

* * *

I had to re-write this chapter because my information was wrong.

I had previously written that Kagura's father was a hateful guy but I recently read in the manga that he loves her just as much as Kagura's mom does.

I dunno the hair color of her parents so her mom has blonde hair and her father has brown hair, like her.

Please leave a comment. It makes me really, really happy.

July 2, 2008

DUE TO LACK OF INPIRATION FOR THIS STORY, IT IS NOW A ONE-SHOT. Sorry.


End file.
